Many systems include communication interfaces to allow devices within the system to communicate with one another and/or with other systems. For example, many computer systems include a communication interface that is sometimes referred to as a memory bus in order to transfer information (e.g., addresses and/or data) to and/or from a memory device within the system. As another example, many computer systems also include a communication interface that is sometimes referred to as a peripheral component interconnect (PCI) bus, to transfer information to and/or from a peripheral and/or add-on device within a system.
Unfortunately, the transmission of information over a communication interfaces often results in radiated emissions from the communication interface, which may result in electromagnetic interference (EMI) and/or radio frequency interference (RFI) at various locations within the system. Such interference may make it difficult to satisfy performance requirements for the system.